Inevitable Attraction
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •"Você segura meu rosto com as mesmas frágeis mãos que também conseguem empunhar uma espada. Eu abro os olhos incrédulo com o que escuto: "Faça-me sua esta noite." •.::KiraHina::. •.::Kira Pov's::.•


**Disclaimer:** _Bleach®. Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

**Beta:** Tsunay Nami. _Agradecimentos a esse anjo que pareceu cair do céu para me acudir. Terá meu eterno agradecimento._

Et Voilá!

* * *

**Inevitable Attraction**

* * *

**-ooo-**

Você segura meu rosto com as mesmas frágeis mãos que também conseguem empunhar uma espada. Eu abro os olhos incrédulo com o que escuto: _"Faça-me sua esta noite.",_ você diz num sussurro que percorre meus ouvidos como doce timbre que abala a sobriedade que carrego em meu peito, lembrando-me sempre que seus afagos também são desejados por outro homem. Um homem que sempre a protegeu, que se sacrificou tantas e tantas vezes para seu bem estar. Sim, ele, _Hitsugaya Toushirou_.

Encaro os seus olhos, me perdendo no castanho puro que pincela sua íris e reflete os distintos tons de mel que se ocultam entre os borrões marrons. Você desliza os dedos pelas proeminências que formam as maçãs de meu rosto, levando os meus olhos a reencontrarem a escuridão para que se possa aguçar o sentido que me proporciona sentir as carícias de seus dedos de pele fina apalpar meus cabelos e, em seguida, encontrar meus lábios ambicionados a esbarrarem nos seus, tão próximos aos meus.

- Hinamori, não posso... – Com isso agrido a mim mesmo e a ansiedade de voltar atrás para que esteja em meus braços afoga-me o orgulho.

E enquanto sucumbo, você parece insistir. Porque você esbarra a fina carne que cobre sua boca quente e úmida na minha tão, tão temerosa de sentir o sabor adocicado do seu beijo e de não escapar de apetecer-lhe cada vez mais. Mesmo assim, segue afundada nos seus desejos e me beija por poucos segundos. Um beijo que de início, arrasta consigo a timidez de seu jeito de menina, que toca os meus lábios esperando que eu lhe corresponda e que se sela sem dó ou piedade buscando mesclar o sabor doce de sua boca no enigmático amargo da minha. Suspira profundo, do fundo da alma.

- Tão hesitante. – Você espera que com este pequeno comentário, eu lhe dê uma resposta.

Hinamori, se você pudesse sentir a fragilidade de meu coração ao negar seu pedido, conseguiria tê-lo nas mãos umedecido pelas invisíveis lágrimas que escorrem em minha face perante a tristeza crescente que surge, na medida em que lhe desdenho com um "Eu não amo você". Eram apenas palavras ríspidas, amargas, sem sentido algum. Uma mentira. Mas eu o disse.

Você, por vez, não consegue, simplesmente, desviar o olhar. Aproxima-se de mim como um felino manso em busca de carinho. Então, eu sinto o seu cabelo solto repousar em meu peito, em minhas mãos, devastando território em qualquer parte que lhe toque. Seu perfume força-me lembrar de cerejas. Cerejas doces, cerejas frescas. Cerejas. Não o odor da flor de cerejeira ora enjoativa, ora prazerosa. Mas sim um cheiro - _exclusivamente_ – seu que ameniza minha tristeza e a divide em milhares de minúsculas partículas que se desfazem em meu âmago. Bem lá, no meu âmago destruído.

- Faça-me sua esta noite. _Só esta noite_. – A voz tão fina e serena que sai de seus lábios ressalta o que você deseja neste momento. E hoje, você quer que os lençóis deste meu quarto iluminado á velas, cubram seu corpo desnudo moldado ao meu.

E eu sei que, se realmente existe Hitsugaya para amá-la, se este amor que molda seu coração realmente é verdadeiro, esse mesmo homem destruiria a si e aos seus sentimentos para nos deixar aqui, sozinhos, construindo o _nosso_ amor. Sem rancores, sem mentiras, sem obstáculos. Já não há como resistir ao seu apelo. Já não há como calar meus sentimentos.

E se amá-la é um pecado por tirá-la de um outro, então que assim seja. Que eu seja o mais imundo dos homens.

- Feche os olhos. – Sussurro-lhe ao pé dos ouvidos, num tom demasiado baixo que beira ao soar rouco que passa arranhando uma e outra corda vocal de minha garganta. Sinto-lhe arrepiar com os beijos que deixo florescerem em seu pescoço macio enquanto minhas mãos buscam acariciar seu quadril fino e perfeito com delicadeza e suavidade extrema. No beijo suave que se transforma lentamente em algo árduo, no qual, introduzo minha língua em sua cavidade bucal, explorando cada espaço, cada entrelinha, sigo mentalmente a eleger uma única coisa: Se eu vivesse mais dez vidas e fosse levado ao inferno nas dez, eu, mesmo assim, escolheria amar a mesma pessoa que amo agora. Viver para amá-la, Hinamori. Este foi o destino que elegi para mim.

Ao sentir um febril suspiro ser furtado de seus lábios entreabertos, sinto-me satisfeito. Suas mãos oscilantes tentaram a custo desfazer o laço que prendia minha veste ao corpo e seus lábios beijaram meu peitoral totalmente a mercê de seus atos. Hinamori, se você soubesse de todo este sentimento sufocado como nó entre minha garganta e meu coração, certamente riria de mim. Riria porque eu não consigo agüentar minutos sem te sentir moldada a mim, a ausência de cada curva de seu suntuoso corpo aumenta a ansiedade de tê-la para mim. _Só para mim_.

Sua Hakama negra caí como veludo ao chão de madeira ao passo que entre beijos e carícias, você deixa seu tão amado bracelete de tenente repousar junto ao meu sobre a mesinha arredondada próxima a nós. As velas testemunham ali, bem no canto do quarto, cada movimento realizado, cada leve suspiro lançado ao silencio que nos rodeia, cada sucção realizada que eu realizo em seu lábio inferior entre um beijo e outro.

Minha mão esquerda a explorar um de seus redondos seios ao tempo em que você, minha pequena adorada, explora minhas costas, deixando ali, o rastro de suas unhas, enquanto nos direcionamos para a cama, onde eu deixo metade de meu peso sobre seu corpo morno.

- Eu amo você, Hinamori. – Foi a última palavra que proferi, antes de nossos corpos acoplarem-se um ao outro, como se tivessem sido feitos para amar.

* * *

Faz três horas que estamos aqui, embolados na cama, preenchendo os lençóis com nossos sonhos. Mas eu não consegui dormir. Fiquei com os olhos fechados durante a maior parte do tempo, apenas para que, se por acaso você acordasse, não imaginasse que eu te observava enquanto dormia.

E nestas três horas nas quais você está aqui, dormindo serenamente em meus braços, eu abri os olhos quatro vezes. A primeira vez, desviei bruscamente, como se tentasse negar a mim mesmo o quanto eu precisava ver a beleza de suas feições. Mas elas ainda estavam lá quando eu os vi novamente. Elas permaneceram lá, desenhadas nesse seu rosto triangular, de enormes cílios, face branca como cera que tomou formas diferentes ao decorrer dos anos em que você cresceu.

Meus cabelos dourados confundiam-se com o seu castanho que forrava todo travesseiro. A tranqüilidade que transmitia em suas feições era quase perfeita. Nesse mesmo momento, eu imaginei como você pode dormir tão serenamente, enquanto que lá fora, outro de seus tantos admiradores almejavam estar em meu lugar a zelar e admirar seu corpo desnudo compartilhando calor com o meu.

Peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo macio ao toque e que tem tantos tons de castanho para corrê-los entre os dedos. Eles são, aparentemente, homogêneos, mas olhando de perto, deu para observar que são tons diferentes, que ora me remetem a coisas doces como favo de mel, ora a coisas amargas como canela.

Minha pequena adorada, eu sei que uma pessoa como você não se entregaria sem amor. Quando lhe fiz minha, você também me fez seu. Confesso que a idéia faz com que um arrepio suba por meu corpo e deixe todos os meus pêlos eriçados. Mas você estar aqui, deitada entre meu ombro e meu peito, a boca próxima à meu peitoral e as mãos delicadamente repousadas entre meus ombros me faz ter a certeza de que somos um belo casal.

E o mais estranho de tudo é que não temo ver um Hitsugaya nervoso, pois acredite, quando amanhecer, irei dizer à ele sobre nós dois. Não me importo de sofrer alguns danos daquela espada carregada de ódio, porque minha lâmina sempre estará curvada pedindo-lhe perdão ao meu ato. Mas só de estar ao seu lado, tudo vale a pena. _Tudo_.

Você me surpreende ao se mexer, saindo de meu abraço, não para escapar deles, mas apenas dentro do movimento involuntário do seu sono. Aconchega-se no travesseiro e vira-se enquanto afoga-se em seus lindos sonhos nublados. Será que sonha comigo, minha pequena adorada, Hinamori? Ou será que sonha com um futuro próspero?

Timidamente, deixo minha mão levar a mesma mecha de cabelo que acariciava a poucos instantes atrás para próximos do nariz apenas para sentir o perfume que mais aprecio no mundo: O seu. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso de cereja fresca. Até que você me surpreende mais uma vez e me desarma ao puxar-me para perto e fazer com que minha cabeça fique próxima a seu ombro, como se tivéssemos invertido posições. Eu coro. A sua mão livre buscou entrelaçar entre os dedos o fio dourado de meu cabelo, afastando-os de minha testa, para mergulhar o canto dos olhos nos azuis dos meus. O seu despertar me fez rir ao notar que aproveitava-se de mim com aquele jeito único de ser.

Sua mão direita seguiu caminho para minha nuca. Afundei meu rosto entre seus seios ocultados pelos lençóis quentes. E você não parece se importar com essa ação. Porque você continua acariciando os meus cabelos e continua a me proporcionar todo o carinho que eu não deveria receber, mas que recebo por sua própria escolha.

Você busca meus lábios e me beija deixando sua língua encontrar-se com a minha. E ela tem o gosto adocicado e suave como sempre. Pergunto-me quantos homens não gostariam de sentir tal sabor. Sabor de lábios tão gostosos e viciantes.

Pressiono meus lábios contra os seus, para que nosso beijo torne-se mais intenso. Viro o corpo para cima do seu tão pequeno e indefeso, uma das mãos procura abrir lençol que ali te cobre, sentindo seu corpo nu sob o meu, seus seios moldados a meu peito, os mamilos eriçados roçando minha pele. Acaricio um de seus seios. Você geme baixinho, uma voz que jorra como mel para o exterior. Mordo seu lábio inferior e lhe faço sorrir.

E fazer você sorrir depois de vê-la chorar tantas vezes e tantas vezes é satisfatório. Depois de tantas decepções amargas, vê-la sorrir é como uma preciosa recompensa depois de tudo que Aizen lhe fez. E eu o odeio. E eu te amo.

Em breve, sei que o duelo de espadas contra o capitão da décima divisão será inevitável. O vínculo de amizade morrerá quando nossos sentimentos por você, Momo Hinamori, incorporarem-se na força de nossas espadas cruzadas.

Mas é tarde. _Tarde demais para que ele consiga fazer me arrepender do que fizemos._

**-Fim-**

* * *

**#**_Notas do Autor_**#**

Olá, leitores.

Pode haver pessoas que gostem do casal, outras não. Isso é escolha de cada um, mas respeitem aqueles que gostem deste casal, certinho?

Fic totalmente dedicada á _Kira 'Larry'_, super beta, grande escritora, amada borboleta, _fã de yaoi, de KiraHina_ e minha ídola_. __**Sempre. **_


End file.
